Brushes and Medicines
Overview: Here's a quick how-to guide for Brushes, Medicine and Tools (also known as "Weapons" or "Armor") can help your hime stat growth and make then stronger! Using these on your hime can permanently boost their stats depending on the situation. *There are two types of items that will permanently increase your hime's states: medicines (and other items that can be placed on the garden floor) and brushes. Both will either add to the med cap or stat cap of your Hime. Therefore, There's only two Stat Caps : the medicine cap and the element cap. *Brush of Stat and Brush of Element are different yet do very similar things. **Brush of Stat increases the stats by +1, +3, or +4 and apply to the medicine cap. **Brush of Element, made by sacrificing himes, increases the stats by +3, +10, +15, or +20 and apply to the element cap. **Each of these has a limit, or cap that depends on each hime's tier or type, which is explained HERE. *'Q: What about unity... will the stats I have increased on my hime carry over?' *A: Yes, these stats are 100% transferable now... both the med stat and the element stat. *The base Hime who is UNITY'd ''will maintain 100% of her stats: ''The Hime you use as a BASE (the one on the left side of photo with the arrow pointing to it) will have it's stats transferred in unity. All of her bonus stats will show on the newly created Hime. *'Stats on the secondary ''Unity Hime (the smaller one on the right) will not carry over.' . Medicine Medicine can be acquired from the Pharmacy if you have placed it in your garden. Leveling up your pharmacy will make different kinds of medicine available as well. Medicine can also be acquired from the Farm *Medicine can increase all the primary stats except for Favorability (IMP). *To unlock access to Recovery medicine you need to have leveled up your Pharmacy '''once'. To unlock HP (Hit Points) medicine you need to level it up a second time. Tip: 'You may also buy and place (simultaneously with your regular Pharmacy) 1x Pharmacy of Orihime from the shop for 20,000 Silver. The Pharmacy of Orihime will disappear after it has dispensed medicine 3 times. But this type of medicine is now also available on the Farm . Medicine Troubleshooting and Tips *'Note* '''For Hime to eat medicine, they must have the "eat" action unlocked. Check it out in your catalog. You must have owned a minimum of two of the exact same Hime to unblock this function. You only need to have '''owned at least 2 of the himes (emphasis on the past-tense), they don't need to still be with you in your inventory. **'Tip:' If you are not sure whether your hime has the eat action unlocked, look at the hime's catalog entry. See the example below. The one on the left cannot eat but the one on the right is the 2nd one owned so it is possible. *If you meet these criteria, but are having trouble getting your hime to eat, there's an easy solution. Use garden objects to make a small enclosure or cage 'to place your hime in with the medicine. Because she can't wander far, she'll pick it up sooner or later. This way, you can also guarantee the right hime eats the medicine you want. ex:( Vampire and Sphinx can both be 'forced' to 'eat' but Vampire cannot steal from Sphinx because of fence.) *'Tip: 'When you make your hime 3/4 of her Hp, she'll eat medicine constantly, She'll eat a stack of 10 medicine in less than 15 seconds, no "sweet spot" required' @Geros™ *When done (eating meds) you will get the floating message of '+STAT' and '-10 IMP' over your hime's head (Orihime medicine removes '-15 IMP') - Don't worry about losing IMP too much, it's not a very important stat and can be regained quickly. You can easily gain 1 IMP per Training Cave run or by eating certain drops from event dungeons. * Although IMP decreases when consuming medicine, it is possible for hime with 0 IMP to eat medicine and acquire stats without the IMP loss. (Credit to @jamie_1318) *There are caps for the Med Stat but you can still feed to your hime you just won't get more buff. When you reach the meds cap, upon successfull feed you get '-10 IMP' floating message without '+STAT' which means has capped already. If you don't want to waste medicine, keep checking your hime on the card list... when the stat is orange it is maxed. *Stats gained from medicine are permanently applied to your hime. And they preserve after unities if the hime is used as the main unitying hime. (See Overview and photo at top of page) * Extra Note: Medicine Stats can be countered as Stats gained from leveling Hime's. E.g A Lv 1 Hime can be Med-ed to have stats equal to a Lv 10 Version of itself while maintaining 1 AP Cost (Best approach for +1's, lv 10 Hime for Double Skill Slots, 2Cost, for Cho's/VSxR +1's lv 20 for Triple Skill Slot, 4 Cost) note for wiki contributors: explanation of med 'stat caps' and stat cap table for meds corresponding to each tier & type of hime wanted here - please add if you can Note*: Brush of Stat and Medicine are basically the same thing: they both add to the Med Stat as well as do Tools such as Weapons and Armor. Brushes *'The Brush Guide is accurate, yet incomplete. It is currently missing some in-depth information that will be added soon!' [ planning note for wiki contributors ''- key points to write about - purpose of brushes, value of brushes, different types of brushes, which hime to brush, what stats to brush, when to brush, how to brush for best results, where to farm elements, which elements correspond to which stat, brush stat caps, turning cards into brushes, value of card vs stats gained, how to acquire specific brushes, which special brushes drop where, etc tbc ] *'Q: So what are Brushes and what are they for?' *'A:' Brushes are Boost Items or Level Up Items but also they can be Consumed Items (meaning that, once used, they disappear) that can aid in making your team of Himes much more powerful. Brushes can be invaluable to you as a player, because they are very useful - but they ''can also be hard to acquire, or limited in quantity, or take a long time to create.) List of Current Brushes: *See Types of Brushes Brush Troubleshooting and Tips Don't get confused and think that any Garden Item that is to be eaten by your Himes will add to the Med Stat and that any Brush Item that you give her will add to the Element Stat. This is not true. 1) A Brush of Stat such as *Brush of Strength *Brush of Defense *Brush of Life *Brush of Speed will add +1 to the Med Stat in the same way that any Meds from the Pharmacy or Farm will add +1 to the Med Stat. 2) And a Brush of Stat such as *Brush of Strength -Low *Brush of Defense -Low *Brush of Life -Low *Brush of Speed -Low will add +2 to the Med Stat in the same way that Special Meds from the Pharmacy of Orihime or Farm will add +2 to the Med Stat Below is a photo of how one might keep track of all this boosting of Med Stats. I have used the reference 'Garden' to make a list of those himes who are able to 'eat' the meds/armor/weapons etc. that are placed on the garden floor. The 'Farm' is a list of those himes who DO NOT have their 'eat' functions unlocked therefore they will 'take' all the Brush of Stat Getting Brushes: There have been a few special events where brushes were gifted to players for various landmarks and achievements in-game. So it's quite likely there will be some more of these free brushes in future... but you want brushes now, right? So here's how to get them: *'Brush of Training: '''1000 EXP Brushes can be found as rare random drops in many Dungeons. There seems to be a slightly higher chance of acquiring them by running the Daily Dungeon. Sometimes a Hime who has returned from Garden Exploration will bring you a Brush of Training as a prize for the 24 hour Exploration. 3000 EXP Brushes are ''always ''rewarded to any player who attacks and participates in the defeat of a Random Encounter Boss. *'Brush of Stat: Sometimes these can be found as random rewards in various dungeons, usually in small amounts such as +1 or +3. It's also possible to get the smaller stat Brushes as the reward for 24hr Garden Exploration. *'Brush of Unity: '''Sold in the Shop under the Boost tab for 7000 silver. *'Brush of Maturity: 'Currently the only known way to acquire this brush is to get it as a rare drop when completing one of the more difficult dungeons currently in the game - Demon Lair. *'Brush of Hime: 'These can be purchased in the Shop by using Silver. Tools So what about 'Tools'? (These are sometimes also referred to as 'Weapons' and 'Armor' because despite the vague name, that is what most of them actually look like) *Tools work in exactly the same way as Medicine, but they are not acquired in the Pharmacy and can only benefit specific types of hime with a more limited range of stat bonuses. *You can get Tools as rewards in many dungeons, especially the Daily Dungeon. Most appear to be some kind of Bow, Book or Sword. Looking at your Catalog in the game can tell you which Hime can be boosted by each kind of weapon. *If the Hime of the correct type consumes the tool, she'll have a chance to gain +1 ATK. (Higher chance depending on rank of weapon) *Tools only benefit their aligned Hime type - Books can be used by Magic and Recovery Hime, Bows, Sword, Axes and Spears can only be used by their respective Hime type. see also: Weapons , Armor How to Make an Element Brush There are currently two ways to make a brush which adds to your hime's element stats. *'1)Brush of Element'': ''The primary way to acquire these is by sacrificing himes. To do so, you first have to run the Daily Limited dungeon called Shrine of Mage. The treasure chest at the end will give you an item called the 'Spirit of Five Elements'. There is a Trade quest named 'Produce X Element' that would exchange your 'Spirit of Five Elements' for an item that can convert a hime into a Brush of Element. **Fire Element: Increases ATK. **Gold Element: Increases DEF. **Earth Element: Increases HP. **Water Element: Increases AGI. : As seen in the picture below, after clicking 'Combine Item' on the hime you want to turn into a brush, choose the approriate 'X Element' and click 'Combine'. WARNING: THE CARD WILL BE LOST AND BECOME AN ITEM! : Note: The amount that the Brush of Element increases is based on the rarity of the hime that you sacrificed in making the brush (see section below). Next, you'll get the item on the right picture. Now go the hime you want to use the Brush of Element on and do the same process in combining the item. *'2) Collecting Element Fragments' Below is a photo of a portion of my list of Himes that are ready to have their Element Stats boosted. Some I have purchased the Brush of Hime for so it will say +6 Brush. As you can see I am currently working on making a Cho Haba and have already purchased the 6 Brushes I'll need (for both Amen and Cho) just in case I forget to do that before unity. Category:Guides